L4W:Perses
'Perses, the heir of Ouranos' Wise men teach of the conflict between Ge, Ouranos and Chaos. They teach that Ouranos loved Ge and Chaos was jealous, that he wounded Ge and from her blood was born the universe. They teach that Ge, exhausted, fell asleep and that Ouranos embraced her into slumber, never to awaken, leaving creation in the hands of their children. LIES! The gods took opportunity of a quarrel between their betters to kill a weakened Ge. Ouranos, tied as he was to her, was fell at the same time. They imprisoned most of the others primordials and now rule supreme. Ouranos is truly dead, there is no disputing it. But not all of the primordials fell to the gods. Perses was a very minor titan, a mythology footnote. He is the son of Crius and Eurybia, themselves low ranking primordials, and he controlled the domain of destruction back when he was in power, under the supervision of more powerful titans like Phoebos (who controlled war). He had only one child; Hekate. Not taking in the least from her old man, she fared better in the aftermath of the war, to say the least. Perses fell early into the new oceans, grievously wounded, and lay forgotten for aeons while he healed. Now he is back, and he is pissed. There isn’t much more to it. He will avenge his parents while proving himself the greatest of the primordials. His essence has become irrevocably tied to the material plane while healed deep within the womb of the world. While he always stood for destruction, now he is hurricane, earthquake, avalanche and tsunami. He is nature’s destructive power. He realizes the god have removed himself from creation. Fine. Then he will rule creation. Either they show themselves for a showdown or they watch powerlessly as he lay waste to what they hold dear. Stats: Powerful Titan combining many domains, late epic Theme: Relentless: Fighting Perses forces is like fighting an avalanche. Hold on to your seat because they are coming at you until all of their energy is expanded. Insecure: While he currently is the most dangerous active titan, Perses was long one of the most insignificant. He always needs to prove himself and can be goaded into mistakes by playing on his feelings of inadequacy. Physical Prowess: while creatures of agility and sorcerous might do follow Perses, his favour goes to the physically powerful. Leaders should always be giants, dragons and such. The biggest and baddest on the field, basically. As a rule of thumb, if it can’t slug it out mano-mano in a duel, it can’t lead Perses’ forces. Monstrous and Powerful: Perses forces tend to be few but overwhelmingly powerful. Use few to no minions, use a lot of elites and solos. Power over the elements: Perses forces often display some mastery over the elements. Conquest for conquest’s sake: Not exactly a builder, Perses is happy to claim a victory by utterly destroying his enemy, even if there is virtually nothing left to rule over. During a conquest, egregious collateral damage is the norm. His more moderate lieutenant will make effort to rebuild the conquered land in order to support the war machine once Perses attention has moved elsewhere. Ultimate Goal: Conquest. He’s always looking for another conquest. He day dreams about killing the gods, he used a long forgotten war to justify his actions, but the truth is that he only care about the next conquest. Ploys: Make an example: The more you resist, the more widespread the destruction. Only through immediate surrender will you be (mostly) spared. Natural disaster as a weapons: Through powerful rituals, create Tsunamis, Earthquake and so on. Scorched Earth Policy: If Perses forces are about to lose ground, they destroy everything before withdrawing. Forces: Titans, Giants, Ogres, Fomorian, Dragons, Wyverns, Archons... Anyhthing powerful attached mostly to the material or elemental planes (though no Demons; the demon lords are usually fallen primordials that were imprisoned and so are rivals). Also, due to his long slumber in the ocean, Perses has a fondness for sea creatures. While he doesn’t usually like puny humanoids, he is worshipped by sahugins which he tolerates because they played an important role in his return to health. He also controls krakens, sea dragons and other sea monsters.